Mistakes and Happy Endings
by Abbyy94
Summary: Embry imprints. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_Okay, so here I was four months pregnant. I couldn't hide it any longer, I had to tell my parents. So I was, standing in front of them with all their attention. Trust me, this didn't happen a lot, so I had to do this now. Gosh! I felt like I was going to throw up._

"_I'm pregnant" I whispered. I stared down at the brown colored carpet waiting for their response. It went silent. I looked up at my mom. She had a tear rolling down her cheek. I was surprised, I thought she would of started yelling. I looked at dad, he looked furious._

"_Who's the dad?" he asked sternly._

_I didn't know how to answer the question. It was probably because I didn't know who's it was. But I had two possibilities, either Trevor or Brandon's. I had sex with the both of them in the past 4 months. But I'm not a slut, I thought I loved Trevor, and Brandon was my best friend._

"_I don't….really…know" I stated while looking at the tips of my hair._

_He looked at me angrily,_

"_Okay, well then you have to leave" It didn't really hurt that he said that cause I knew it was going to happen._

Now

So here I was at my Aunt Leslie's house on the Quileute Reservation in La Push. Today was my first day of school, and you could so tell that I was pregnant. I was now four and a half months along. I was due in May, and plus my aunts look me to the doctor's two days ago. I grabbed my bag and started walking to the school. It wasn't very far, and plus I needed the exercise. I guess it was good for the baby or something.

I was ready for all the names I would be called and that maybe I wouldn't make any friends. I touched the little bump between my hips and thought, _It'll be okay, I love you. And don't ever blame yourself for all this misery._

I walked straight to the office to get my schedule. Great, my worst subject was first. English. I hated that class, there was no point to it. I already took it freshman and sophomore year, so there was no point, but whatever. I walked to my first class and tried to ignore all the gazes and gasps.

I got to room 21 and opened the door. It was empty, except for the nerds that get there early.

"Why hello there" the teacher said while I gave her my schedule "Ms. Martinez, Ms. Annette Martinez, I'm Ms. Vallo"

"Hello" I smiled.

"Well you are a beautiful young lady," the she glanced at my tummy "And what do we have here, a baby?!" She said excitedly.

I smiled "Yea, Only four and a half months to go" I said while lightly touching my bump.

"Awe, how adorable! Well I better assign you a seat before my students come trampling in" she said laughing lightly after. She looked down at her seating chart.

"Well there's an open seat right there at that table" she said pointing at the very back table, "On the left corner"

The table only had four seats so I walked over there, but was stopped by Ms. Vallo's voice "Hopefully there's no problem because that is the loudest table, I have to boys that sit there and I can't bear to separate them, they are best friends"

"It's no problem," I assured her. I could care less about this class.

I went to sit in my seat, about a minute later students started to walk in. They were all talking and talking their seats. The last bell rang and there was just one girl sitting in front of me. I could tell she didn't know what to say, So I said something.

"Hey, My names Annette" I stated with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Diana Cedeno"

I _was _about to say _Nice to meet you _when two extremely tall and buff guys ran into the room and took their seats at the same table as me, one sat next to me and he had dark russet colored skin, black hair, and nice brown eyes, he looked about six feet two inches. He was actually very cute. He realized I was looking at him so I looked away quickly. Then I noticed that the one sitting diagonal from me was staring at me with a stupid grin. He had black short hair, and brown eyes that I felt like I could get lost in, and he about six feet seven inches. He was still staring and I couldn't get myself to look away.

"Dude," the other one said "dude, stop. Awe crap! Well at least pay attention to class right now, Okay Embry?" The guy that I assumed was Embry looked up to glare at him.

"Fine"

I think they were trying to be quiet but Diana and I both heard them, and I was extremely confused. But Embry stopped staring at me.


	2. 2 Speaking

**Embry's Pov**

"Quil! Hurry up! We have five minutes to get to school!" I yelled. I hated being late, I mean our teacher doesn't care if we are, but Sam does. We didn't even patrol last night cause he didn't want us to be late to school anymore.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" I yelled loudly.

"I'm here, I'm here, Let's go" Quil said while opening the front door.

I drove us to school in my old 1991 white Chevy Silverado. When we got to school the last bell had just rang. So we booked it to class.

When we got to class we just got to our seats. I realized there was a girl sitting next to Quil, and she was staring at him. She glanced at me really quickly, then I felt it. I felt drawn to her, like there were a million cords attaching me to this girl. She was now the center of my universe.

She took her focus off Quil and looked at me. I couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful. Her straight black hair, green eyes, light colored skin, her small lips. She was wearing a teal shirt with a white sweater, and from what I could see she had a nice body, and her scent was unique. She smelled like all different kind of flowers, but there was something about her scent that was just a little bit off, like there was another scent attached to her.

"Dude," Quil tried to whisper "dude, stop. Awe crap! Well at least pay attention to class right now, Okay Embry?"

I ripped my gaze away from her to glare at him "Fine" I spat.

I stopped staring at her, well I tried. She was trying to pay attention but I could tell she really didn't like this class. I loved just watching her. The way she held her pencil in her left hand when she wrote, and when she didn't understand something she would run her hand through her hair. I took a quick look at her paper and it said that her name was _Annette Martinez._ Wow. She even had a beautiful name.

I wanted to talk to her so bad, but I had no idea what to say. The bell rang and I decided I would just ask her if she wanted me to walk her to her next class. When she got up I saw it. The little bump on her tummy. I think my jaw dropped to the floor when I realized she was pregnant. She had a little human being inside her. So that means someone put it there. I wonder who? Or if she was still with him? Was she going to keep it? She walked out of class and Quil looked straight at me, I think he realized this too.

"Embry,.." he was about to start.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I interrupted.

I got up and started walking to my next class. Algebra 2 was a blur. I couldn't think of anything other then her. I had to talk to her ore then anything now.

I counted the minutes until lunch. I so far had no other classes with her, which sucked.

_BEEEEEPPPPPP! BEEEEEEPPPP!_

The bell rang. Finally! I thought.

I walked to the cafeteria and tried to find her scent. When I finally found it I followed it. It led me outside. She was sitting on a short wall looking at the street. The wind was blowing her hair in her face but she didn't care. She looked like she was in deep thought. She was so beautiful. I thought about just walking away but I couldn't, I didn't just wanna talk to her, I _needed_ to talk to her. I _needed_ to know what her voice sounded like, and I _needed_ her to tell me everything about her.

"Hey" I said smoothly

She turned. She had a small smile on her lips but then it faded when she saw me.

"Hi" she said abruptly, raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips as if asking why I was here. Her voice sounded like an angels.

I gathered all my courage and said "Why are you out here alone?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Just cause," she sighed.

"Oh, well maybe you should eat something to keep that little camper right there," I said gesturing to her tummy "happy."

She touched her tummy slightly "Maybe, but that food," nudging her head towards the cafeteria "is awful. The little 'camper' will have to wait till I get home"

I wanted to ask her so much but I didn't wanna push it. It was silent for a couple seconds until she asked "Why are you out here?"

"I always come out here," I lied smoothly. It kind of hurt, lying to her. I never wanted to lie to her, even if it was just a small little lie like this.

"Oh, well if you want I can leave" She got to her feet.

"No," I said quickly "it's okay, you can stay"

"Good, cause my feet hurt, ya know, from the whole being pregnant thing"

"Yea, I heard about that from my friend Emily"

Her head turned to the side a little "There's another girl with a baby here?"

"Oh, no. Emily is married and out of high school"

"Hmm, that sucks. So I'm the only one."

"Sorry, if I could get pregnant I would so you wouldn't have to be alone"

She laughed. I noticed that my feet had brought me to sit about a foot away from her.

"It's okay, it'd be kind of weird if you were pregnant, plus you'd have to get fat like me" she said slowly and quietly.

"Your not fat," I said looking at her tummy.

"Not yet, wait another 3 months and I'll be huge"

"I still don't think you'll be fat, it'll be just the baby, by the way do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Not yet" she sighed "But I'm going to wait until I have it. I want it to be a surprise"

"That's cool."

_BEEEEPPP! BEEEEPP!_

"Well there's the bell" she sighed.

"What class do you have next?" I asked hoping to god that she had another class with me.

"Algebra two," she said looking at her schedule "What about you?"

"I have anatomy" I sighed "But I'll walk you to your next class…If you want?"

She smiled "Sure"

* * *

**AN: I think I need a beta. If you want to be it PM me please. Thanks(:**

**Sorry this chapter is so long. I didn't know where to break it.**


	3. 3 Friends

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, except Annette and Diana.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking so long, I just go through these depression stages and I'm unable to do anything. So this story is taking place a little while after Breaking Dawn. If you want to get a visual of everything I have links on my profile(:**

* * *

**Annette's Pov**

"Sure" I replied softly.

We walked to class in silence. I had no idea what to say. I didn't even know what made me want to talk to him. I usually stayed away from guys like him; big, tall, scary. Except he wasn't scary. He seemed sweet, caring, and for some odd reason innocent.

"Here we are" He said while smiling, and showing me the door.

I looked up too see that we were at room 42.

"Thanks for walking me" I said

"No problem, so I'll see you…later?"

"Uh, yea. Sure"

"Bye" he said, then out of no where, he hugged me, and when he did I felt this shock. Like if I let go I would drown, but I had to let go. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

When I pulled away he looked down at me smiling.

"Goodbye Embry, I'll see you soon" I opened the door to my class and walked in. I handed the teacher my schedule and he showed me where to sit. As I was walking to my seat I noticed that I got to sit next to Diana again.

I got to my seat and whispered "Hey Diana"

She looked at me questioningly, then smiled "Hey, nice to see you again"

"Me too,"

"Jeez, I hate this class, What about you?"

I shrugged, "It's whatever, happy this is going to be my last year of math"

She quietly laughed "Yeah, me too"

We were quiet for the rest of the rest of the class period. When the bell rang I put my stuff in my bag and headed for the door. I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder.

"Hey Annette," Diana said softly, "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe.. hang out today after school?"

"Yeah, of course" I said excitedly. I was happy that I at least had a friend here.

"Okay then, just meet me in front of the office after school"

"I'll be there" and with that she turned to walk to her class.

I looked at my schedule and I had art next. Finally my favorite class. I got to the class and again, gave the teacher my schedule and he showed me where to sit.

"Class, today is a free art day, you can draw or paint anything you want to."

He sat at his desk and started doing something on the computer. I started sketching, I was done with my first sketch with more then enough time to do another one. When I finished my second one everyone was looking at them. I heard them all whispering _Wow, this is amazing _and _This is so beautiful._

"Annette," Mr. Harrigan smiled "This is amazing, by far the best sketches I've seen in my whole three years here at this school"

I think I smiled the biggest smile I could "Thank you, drawing just comes naturally to me" I shrugged.

"Well with this type of art skill you'll get an A in this class"

He took my sketches to his desk, I think my favorite one was the first one, it was a small baby hand holding on the their mothers finger. The second one was of a beach, because I've only been there twice but it's my favorite place to be.

The last bell of the day rang and I remembered that I had to walk to the front of the office. As I was walking I felt this surge of happiness move through me, I felt happy. Then I saw Embry, he was talking to the guy from English. He turned to look at me and his face brightened up. He walked towards me.

"Hey, uh, do you want a ride home?"

Every part of me wanted me to say yes, but I remembered that Diana wanted to hang out.

"I can't. I was going to hang out with someone today" His face dropped, he looked like he was in pain. Then, I think he realized something.

"A guy?" he asked.

"No, of course not. I'm going to hang out with Diana."

His face became calm again.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye" I walked to the office and Diana was already there waiting.

"Hey!" she said loudly, while softly grabbing my arm and pulling me along with her "I was thinking since I guess, everyone is talking about your drawings, that we could go to an art museum if you want to. But if you don't we can go do something else?"

"I think a museum will be good" She let go of my arm when we got to her car. It was a blue Nissan. We got in, put on our seatbelts and began to drive.


	4. 4 Everything

**AN: Sorry for the boring beginning. I'm writing this story with no outline or preplanning, cause when I do that I never finish the story. So i'm not asking for alot, just ofr a review or two(: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters except Annette and Diana!**

* * *

**Annette's Pov**

I never noticed but La Push was beautiful, the ocean, the trees, and the people. I felt as if I didn't belong. I was just plain me, with straight brown hair, light brown eyes, and boring normal sized lips. There was really nothing special about me, except for the fact that I have a little person inside me.

"So how far along are you?" Diana asked quietly and uncertainly.

"I'm about four and a half months" I smiled lightly touching my child.

"That's nice," she breathed in slowly "I know this is none of my business, but why did you move here and leave the father?"

You know, I'm pretty open about things, but if I told her I didn't know who the father was, she would think that I'm a slut. I certainly didn't want my first friend here to think I was some kind of a whore, but I wasn't going to lie either.

"I know this sounds awful, but I don't know who the father is" The look on her face was still calm, and she looked as if she understood. So I went on " I mean I didn't leave cause of what people thought of me, but I left cause I didn't wanna be tied down to the father of this baby" Diana still had a calm look on her face, she did good at hiding whatever she was thinking. I noticed that the car wasn't moving anymore and that we were parked in the parking lot of Mc Donalds.

"Sorry, I was hungry and thought we should get something to eat" she said.

"It's okay, I'm hungry too."

We went inside and ordered our food, then we sat down and chatted a bit. We talked about school, parents, and music pretty much. Before I knew it we were in the museum looking at Edvard Munch's 'The Scream'

" I love the look on his face cause he reminds me of E.T." Diana said trying to laugh quietly, key word quietly. She was really fun and loved to laugh.

"Diana! Shut up, you can't be loud in here" I laughed not even trying to be quiet.

"I can't help it, some of this art is just totally weird and it's freaking me out" she actually whispered this time.

"Fine then, let's go, now. I don't want them to kick us out for excessive laughter at these paintings" I grabbed her arm and pulled her out. We got to the car and began to drive back to La Push. I wasn't angry, there was no reason to be. Diana and I were just having to much fun for that place.

"Annette," Diana sighed, "I'm happy that you ended up being in my English class, cause now I have a really cool friend, and someone I feel like I can trust" she stated quietly with a smile. I was speechless, happy, and on the verge of crying. I was so ecstatic and I knew we were going to be friends for a long time. She was like no one back home. I felt a tear stream down my face, I wiped it away quickly, then they just overflowed. I couldn't stop crying, this was the part I hated about being pregnant, controlling my emotions was a hassle.

"I'm sorry," I cried "It's just I'm happy you're my friend too"

"Awe, Anne, come on I'm going to cry too!"

"Okay, okay" I held my hand up "I'm done, so let's talk about something, anything"

She laughed, "Okay, so what are you going to name your baby?"

I wiped away my last tears "Well I don't know the sex yet and I'm going to wait till I give birth to find out"

"Really? I don't think I could of waited that long" she took her eyes off the road and looked at me, and in her eyes I could see sadness. She was sad about something. I didn't know if I could ask, but then again, we are friends, right?

"What happened? You look sad" I stated.

She took a deep breath, "I was pregnant" she simply stated as if it were nothing, but her face showed so much more emotion.

"Diana, if you wanna tell me you can" by now I realized we were back in La Push. I don't think she knew where I lived "Make a left on the next street, and it's the fourth house on the right" I understood if she didn't wanna talk about it but she didn't have to go mute on me.

She stopped in the driveway "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" I smiled as I got out of the car. She waved goodbye and I let myself in. I went straight up into my room. I then took off my shoes and I heard a light tapping on my door.

"Hold on Aunt Leslie! I'm coming!"

When I opened the door it wasn't Aunt Leslie, Diana was standing there with a tear stained face. I automatically hugged her, and she cried into my shoulder. She was a friend and I would always be here for her. We sat on my bed and I let her finish crying.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed "I didn't mean too, but you're the first person I've opened up to since it happened" she looked up at me "About a year ago I found out I was pregnant, I was totally happy because I loved my boyfriend of 2 years with all my heart. Jose was the best thing that ever happened to me. When I told him about the baby we laughed, cried, and jumped around. He asked me to marry him that day, I know I was only fifteen at the time but I knew we were ment to be together forever. So I was five months into my pregnancy and we were going to the movies, he was driving and I knew something was going to happen but I just shrugged it off. John Dioso was the name of the man that ruined my life. He ran a red light while drunk and crashed into our car. July 19 was the day I lost my baby girl Annabelle, and the love of my life, Jose. Now I have nothing to go back to. My mom kicked me out and now I'm an emancipated sixteen year old."

I was left without words. This poor girl needed a friend more then anything.

"I'm so..sorry" I managed to choke out.

"It is okay, I'm dealing with it and I'm going to move on"

I pulled her onto a hug. She stayed for a few more hours. We ate left over spaghetti and watched School of Rock. She told me that she wouldn't be going to school the next day because she has to go see her therapist. I fell asleep quickly that night.

When I got to school I saw Embry sitting at a table with a munch of massive over-sized guys. Embry looked up at me, and when I saw his eyes my heart started racing and I couldn't help the smile that came over my face. He stood up and quickly walked over to me.

"Hey," he said smoothly. I literally had to look up to see his face, his skin was glowing, and his beautiful brown eyes were smiling.

"Hey" I said a little too excitedly. He slightly laughed.

"Embry!" all of his friends called. He turned to look at them and they waved him over. He was about to go over there when he turned around and asked "Coming?"

"Sure" I smiled widely.

"Dude, Jared thinks he can beat Emmett at wrestling! I bet ten bucks he'll have Jared down in one minute"

Embry glanced at me "That's Quil" I recognized him from English.

"Nope, twenty on Jared, he's fierce when he fights"

"Collin, freshman" he whispered. Collin was much smaller then the rest of the guys, but he was still huge, maybe about five feet eleven inches. He has long dark hair, light brown eyes, and tan colored skin.

"Fifteen on Emmett"

"Seth, sophomore" He had black short hair, about six feet, dark brown eyes.

"Ten on Emmett"

"Brady, Freshman" Brady was one of the smallest, about six foot, with light brown long hair, very light colored skin, and hazel colored eyes.

"Fifteen on my man Jared"

Embry sighed, "Paul, Senior" Paul was one of the biggest, about six foot nine, with short jet black hair, brown eyes, and copper colored skin.

"I'm putting twenty on my baby Jared" a girl said walking over to the table.

"Kim, Senior" Kim was small, and very pretty. She was five feet five inches, long black hair, light brown eyes, long eyelashes, and she had tan colored flawless skin. She came and sat in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Kim. Best friend to these weirdo's, and girl friend to Jared" she whispered putting her hand out for me to shake it. I grabbed her hand "I'm Annette, uhh, friend to Embry and new girl to the school" She looked up at Embry, "Ahhh, okay, how bout' you and me hang out at lunch today? Forget the boys, besides I have a car and we can eat something somewhere"

"Kim, I think maybe she should just stay here, with me" She glared at Embry "It's only an hour" I had no idea why he was acting like that, it was my decision if I wanted to hang out with her or not. And I wanted too. I looked at Kim, "Yea, of course I'll go"

_BEEEEEEEEPPPPP! BEEEEEEPPPP!_

"Okay, meet me here at the beginning of lunch, kay?"

"Okay!" We both got up and I'm pretty sure Kim realized I was knocked up. She didn't look totally and completely stunned or grossed out. She looked… excited? I'm guessing. Embry and Quil walked with me to English. We had to watch a movie in that class that I already watched at my old school. Embry and I talked a little about my art and how he loves motorcycles and cars. He walked me to Anatomy.

In class Embry consumed my every thought. He was just sweet, kind, amazing, cute and he didn't judge. He never looked and my stomach, he always looked at my eyes. But right now was no time to think about guys, I was pregnant for god's sake! Well… Embry really wasn't making this easy, it's like he wanted to be with me. The ugly, knocked up, new kid.

_BEEEEPPPP! BEEEEPPP!_

Yes! It was lunch time and I was excited to hang out with Kim. She didn't seem like my other friends. My use-to-be-best-friends were great. Key word was. They were the party girls of La Quinta High School. It was always the five of us. Any party any where, we were there. I always had a lot of friends, but I was for a fact the most innocent one in the group. The day I told them I was 'expecting' they kind of stopped talking to me. I cried, a lot, cause they were always there for me till now. Diana seemed like the real deal and I knew she was always going to be here for me. Kim seemed real cool and hopefully she was okay with the fact that I had a baby. I made my way to the bench and she was already there waiting for me.


	5. 5 Emergency!

**I don't own twilight.**

**Annette's Pov**

Kim decided to take me to Jack in the box, we decided to not go through the drive through because we were driving in Jared's huge red Chevy truck. So Kim went inside to order. The door opened and as soon as she was seated, she handed me my two tacos.

"So you and Embry?" She said wiggling her eyebrows. I tried to act clueless to what she was suggesting.

"Yea, he's my friend," She softly laughed.

"From what I can see, you guys won't be 'just friends' for long"

"Kim! I'm pregnant; I can't be focused on anything other then my little camper"

"Little camper?" she looked at my stomach questioningly. It was going to be weird to explain but here it goes…

"The first time I met Embry he referred to this" pointing at my stomach "as a little camper… and I don't know, I guess it just stuck."

She laughed. "That's so cute! But what are you going to name him or her?" She took a bite into huge hamburger. I had to laugh. This girl was tiny, and she was driving this huge 'man' truck and she is eating like twice as much as me.

"Why are jew lauwfing?!" she asked with her mouth full of food. I wasn't going to lie; I've learned not to, I was honest with everyone. That is why I'm a 'bitch' in more then one-person's book.

"Kim, you are like the tiniest person I've ever met, and you eat more then me, plus! I'm not even 100% sure that you can reach the petals in this beast you call a truck" I was laughing so hard that tears were falling down my cheeks.

She was straight up laughing hard too.

"Okay! Five foot three, and one hundred pounds isn't that tiny! Jeez," she had a huge grin on her face.

We ate in silence for a good five minutes before we heard this loud ear-piercing howl. Kim dropped everything and turned started looking for the keys.

"Oh my jeez! WHERE ARE THE KEYS!? OH GOSH OH GOSH!! WE NEEDA GET TO SCHOOL NOW!" Once she found the keys, she started the truck. I was shaking and I seriously could not speak. Once I gathered myself I almost yelled, "What the hell is going on?!!!" She didn't answer me "Kim!" She winced, and then glanced at me.

"Emergency, I can't say much but I know it's pretty bad"

Emergency? How does she know? What if something happened to Jared? Or Embry? What the hell! Nothing could have possibly happened. She's probably just crazy or something. Or a sugar rush. That's it! I saw her drinking an apple juice, and that stuff can give tiny people crazy sugar rushes. Before I knew it, we were in the school parking lot. Kim practically held my hand to class. She looked up at me, "Don't expect any of the boys to be here, and I'll drive you home, got it?" I didn't get why she was freaking out, but when I saw her eyes I could tell she was afraid, worried, terrified and every bad emotion.

"Okay" I whispered forcing a smile. Algebra 2 was a blur, I just wanted to know what had Kim completely freaked out. By the time I was in art, I was somewhat calmed. Mr. Harrigan assigned me to paint our emotions. My painting came out looking confused, calm, and a little bit of red for frustration. I almost ran all the way to Kim's truck. She was already sitting inside. After I put on my seat belt, I looked at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, as if she was crying, her face held no emotion. I silently pointed out where I lived before I got out,

"I don't know what happened but I hope it gets fixed soon" I slammed the door shut and went inside the house.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long to get out. But there's been alot of family drama going on, plus I get writers block alot. I'm sorry. Review! Please! (: I would love to know your thoughts on everything and to see what you would like to happen in this story, I will take it into consideraton.**

**P.s. My baby sister learned that she can scream whenever she wants now and she's been doing it for the past 2 hours! So if there are mistakes please blame her, not me. Hahaha,**


	6. 6 Heartbeating

(Annette's Pov)

As I unlocked the door to the house I could not help but to think about Embry, I now I had bigger things to think about like why Kim completely flipped out but Embry was all I wanted to think about. The way his voice sounded, the beautiful brown color of his eyes. As I was changing into pajama bottoms I got this sudden crave for Doritos and Cream Cheese. Once I got to the kitchen, I couldn't find any Doritos! I was so irritated that I started to cry. Have I mentioned how much I hate these weird hormones? I heard the front door being unlocked so I wiped my tears away quickly. My Aunt Leslie came into the kitchen with a grocery bag, and a look on her face that I've never seen before.

"What's wrong Auntie?" I asked softly. She was startled.

"Oh gosh, I didn't see you in here! Jeez, just let me restart my heart"

I looked at the grocery bag and all I could see was Doritos. It was like I fell in love. I grabbed the bag out of her hands and tore it open. I was leaning against the bar in the kitchen dipping my chips into cream cheese.

"That's….wow. Happy I'm not the one pregnant" she laughed. I glared up at her. She sat down at the table and sighed.

"Again, what's wrong!"

"I met this guy today and he seems perfect!" she laid laying her head on her arm on top of the table. I was confused.

I sarcastically said, "Well we can't have that! You need some lazy bum that drinks a lot. Huh!"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Yes, because he would be able to support you, me, and baby! No, of course I don't want that, but this man… Richard, I should say, is a player. I can't have that."

"It's called casual sex" She rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, and look at where that's gotten you" her eyes grew wide and she covered her hand with her mouth. It didn't bother me that she said that cause I knew it was half true. So I decided to correct her.

"It wasn't casual. This happened cause I thought I was in love. Trust me, my heart broke into a million pieces when neither of them wanted me anymore"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that"

"It's okay. I still know you love me" I stated.

"Good, but I do feel bad"

I gave the 'Eh what can you do' shrug that I knew she hated. "Got homework, see ya later"

After homework, I decided to take a walk and go sketch. I got into decent clothes and walked to first beach. I sat facing the water and just let my mind wander to everything. By the time I was done with my first one, I realized that I drew a wolf. Wolves were my favorite animals they were strong and they stuck together like a family should. Unlike my life, my parents got rid of me just cause I made one mistake. I did everything I could to keep them happy for the first 15 years of my life. Then one day I decided they don't appreciate me enough so I started to party…a lot.

"Hey" someone said from behind me. I turned to see the most beautiful man standing there. He was shirtless, and man did god take his time making this man. I just wanted to touch his amazing abs and biceps. "Hey Embry" I decided to say as I smiled.

"Mind if I sit?" _Of course not, just please ignore my erratic heartbeat. I mean it is only you that makes it beat like this. _

"Not at all" As he sat down, he turned to me. His arm reached to my cheek and he swept his thumb under my cheek.

"Your crying, what happened?" he asked with complete concern.

"I didn't even realize I was, but my mind just started to think about my family and how much they hate me" I shrugged nonchalantly.

He tilted his head, "How could anyone in this universe hate you. You're perfect"

As soon as he said that I realized that, the feelings I had for him weren't just the friendship type. I didn't know what to say so we sat in a comfortable silence.

(Embry's Pov)

We sat there in a comfortable silence, I wanted to tell her that she was my everything. Although I wouldn't know how she would react. She leaned her head on my shoulder closing her eyes.

"You're really warm, and I love it." _And I love you_ was all I wanted to say.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, this pregnancy thing is so not my thing" she leaned more into me as she said it. I put my arm around her.

"Want me to carry you?" She looked up at me questioningly. She started to laugh.

"I'm not a child, I can walk. Don't worry. And if you do I'll probably ask you to carry me everywhere"

"You know, if that meant I could be with you longer, I would" I could not lie to her, and whatever my heart thought of my brain told me to say it aloud.

"Em, you are seriously one of the nicest, most honest people I know"

"Well thank you, and you're the most beautiful person I know" I heard her heartbeat go rapidly, and I felt her blush.

"Well since you didn't answer I guess I'm carrying you home" I declared while picking her up bridal style. She huffed.

"Might as well enjoy this" she laid her head against my chest. She pointed out where she lived and I had to act as if I didn't know. I checked up on her at least five times in the past two nights. I loved this girl with every fiber if my being. It would take death to separate me from her, maybe not even, because I would stay by her side in heaven too. I looked down at her and she had her eyes closed.

"We are here" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open, I softly put her down on her feet.

"I almost fell asleep, your just so warm" I smiled happy that she at least likes something about me.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight" I watched her walk into her house. I felt as if the farther away she was the more empty I felt.

* * *

**An: I won't update till I get 4 reviews. Sorry, but I need feedback. There are links on my profile!! (:**


	7. 7 Studying

**I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga**

**(Annette's Pov)**

That night I fell asleep thinking about Embry. I've only known him for two days and he was always somewhere in my mind. That morning I woke up feeling more refreshed then ever.

The next few weeks went by normally. Diana sat with all of us at lunch; she and Collin were getting along rather well. It seemed like there was no two-year age difference. Kim acted as if nothing happened that day at Jack in the Box. The best thing that's been happening though is that Embry and I have been becoming closer friends. We were together all the time at school and he usually picked me up in the morning and drove me home after school. During that time I noticed a bunch of, what people would say, little non-important things about him, but to me they were what made him, him. Like sometimes when he would look at me, it was as if I was the only person in the world. He hated math but was amazing at it, if he didn't understand something he would kind of tilt his head and pull his eyebrows together, he writes with his left hand, and his favorite color is grey. He was also amazingly sexy.

"You okay?" his soft deep voice asked looking over at me bringing me out of my thoughts. I was sitting in Embry's truck leaning with my back against the passenger door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Bout what?" He asked curious. I didn't want to tell him that I was thinking about him, but I've learned that it physically hurts me to lie to him. I looked down at my hands in my lap "You" I simply stated. He stayed quiet and when I decided to look up at him, he had the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"What about me?"

I knew he was going to milk this, so I decided to just give him what he wanted.

"Mmm, just how sexy you are" I laughed batting my eyelashes like a little girl.

In a what tried to seem like a firm voice he stated "Now Miss Annette, your twenty-six weeks pregnant! You can't be thinking like that…Yet." Right then we both busted up laughing.

"Shut up! You know I was just kidding!" I slightly hit him on the shoulder.

"You know fifty percent of the time you say you're 'just kidding' you actually aren't. And that has been scientifically proved"

_I wish I could tell you, but what if you don't want me when I'm a full time mom. When I have a baby crying every two hours during the night. When the baby comes and he looks nothing like you…. I love you more then anything and everything in the world, I wish I could have waited for you…._

Before I even realized it, we were in front of my house. He still had never been inside the house; we had never hung out outside of school or his truck.

"You know we have an English test tomorrow, and I know for a fact that you haven't read the book, so do you wanna go inside and study with me?" I asked nervously playing with the hem of my shirt. I felt his arm hand under my chin he softly lifted my face so that I could look at him.

"Why are so nervous to ask? I would absolutely love to have a study date with you"_date…Date….DATE!!! Is it to early to say I love you already??_

"Okay" was all I could manage to say.

* * *

"Okay, listen. Are you listening or are you spacing out again?" Embry and I have been studying for an hour…well more like me telling him about the story and he still couldn't answer any of my questions.

"I'm listening, I'm listening," he said throwing his head back out of boredom.

"What is the main character's name later in the story after he changes it?" He stared at me blankly.

"I'm going to slap you if you get this wrong!" I threatened. He smiled "I bet it would hurt you a lot more then me" I lifted my hand "Wanna bet?"

"What do I get if I get it right?" I was so frustrated with this boy, but he was so irresistible.

"Your life" I simply said.

"Adrian" he said unsure. I sighed out of relief. I then said "Yes, your right. Okay next… Uh…. Who's the author of the book?" raising an eyebrow.

"Damn it! I have no idea, probably Alan Flex?" he said unsurely grabbing the back of his neck.

I giggled, he was so cute when he was confused "Almost you silly, Alex Finn is. Em do you even know what the story is about?"

"That's something I do know! He was stuck up so a witch turned him into this furry beast and then he found the love of his life" and now he was staring of into space smiling to himself. I wanted to touch him, not in a sexual way, but I wanted to feel the warmth of his skin and the softness of his arms.

"Would you still love a person if he turned into a beast?" his eyes full of curiosity.

"Truthfully, if I knew he was the one. If he was the only person I needed for the rest of my life…" he looked like he started to think about it for a second.

"What if he was only half beast? …Like a werewolf?"

"Well I mean they only transform when there's a full moon, so of course I would be with him, I would be scared shitless though" he started to laugh loudly

"Once a…laugh…month…laugh…wow" His laugh was so amazing too. Wow, I loved this boy. He glanced at me and I raised an eyebrow. He abruptly stopped, "Sorry"

"It's okay…but don't take this offensively…your one of the weirdest people I know"

He nudged me with his elbow "That's exactly why you keep me around"

"Yep"

"So you would really still love him? I think it's cool that you still would"

"Well I mean, yeah, if you found the love of your life wouldn't you look past all her flaws?" I cringed thinking about when he would fall in love. I didn't want him with anyone else. I wanted it to just be me.

"Of course… Annette, I have to" he sighed, to… relax himself? "tell you something"

* * *

**Is he going to tell her? Do you think he should?**

**And thank you sooo much for the reviews! They just make me soo happy(:**

**P.s. The book that was mentioned in this chapter is _Beastly_, it is a truly amazing book. It's actually my favorite! :)**

**Ohh, and p.s. again, there are links of this story on my profile! So go check those out!**


	8. 8 Fuck

"Okay, tell me. It's alright," I whispered unsurely.

"Annette! Guess what happened! Ahhh!" I heard my Aunt Leslie calling me from outside! She sounded very excited. I sighed and looked into Embry's eyes. He looked a little disappointed. Damn, now I'm never going to know what he wanted to say. He half smiled, trying to assure me that it's all right. My aunt ran in and started rambling and waving her hands in the air like an idiot. The only words I caught were hot…easy…love…

"Breathe! You need to chill!" she looked at me then Embry. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe this talk can wait 5 minutes. So who are you?" she nodded her chin towards Embry. He stood up and stuck his hand out so she could shake it "Embry" he smiled one of his beautiful smiles. "Leslie" she said.

"So I guess I ruined a moment so I am just going to go up to my room and Annette we can talk when you guys are finished" She hurriedly ran up the stairs. I laughed, she was such a dork. Embry looked at me "Wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure, sure"

We weren't exactly at the beach, Embry decided to take me a little past the beach and into the trees.

"Do you know any of the Quileute legends?" he randomly asked.

"I know a little bit about them, like they were descendents from wolves and stuff like that. Why?"

"Just wondering… I'm going to show you something…is that okay?"

I wasn't sure of what he was going to do but I trust him more then I've ever trusted anyone. "Of course " was all I could get out.

"Okay, there are some rules though, I'm going to leave this letter right here" he pulled an envelope from his pocket and set it about five feet in front of me "I'm going to go behind those tree's for just a second, now when I come out and if you don't want to stay take the letter and you can read it, but if you stay give me the letter and I'll go back and come out normal. Okay?" I was very confused. "okay"

Embry ran and hid somewhere in the trees. I felt my little camper kicking like there was no tomorrow.

_It's okay, nothing is going to happen. Calm down._

Then I saw it, yes it! It was a huge ass grey wolf. Okay, I'm going to die, I'm going to die…Then everything Embry said just clicked in my head. I stood up quickly… well as quickly as a pregnant woman can stand up. I took about three steps, grabbed the letter and ran.

I ran for a good 25 seconds until I got tired. So I walked all the way home, I was so freaked out that I didn't even realize I was in my room staring at the letter. I threw the letter, fell on my bad and cried. I knew I couldn't deny it, that big wolf was Embry. He was half wolf! A werewolf! _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!__** No you don't. **__Yes I do. I can't love an animal. __**But you do so there's no point in denying it.**_

That's when it dawned on me. I loved him. I went and got the letter from the floor. I had to do this for him.. for my heart. I tore the letter open and Embry's scrawling was all over the paper.

_Annette,_

_Since your reading this letter it means you ran. I guess that was okay, I mean you just found out I was a werewolf. I protect humans from vampires. I know you probably don't want to see me right now, but can you not tell anyone please? It's a secret. The only reason your allowed to know is cause you're my imprint. An imprint means a soul mate. When a werewolf looks at a woman and imprints it means they were made for each other. They are soul mates and I can't leave you. I already love you too much. This might be a lot to learn for right now, but take your time. I just want you to know that I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Embry_

Vampires? Soul mate? Made for each other? Love? This is just fucked up, I couldn't do this. He's my 'one'. The 'one' I'm going to be tied down to for the rest of my life. I cried a lot for the next 10 minutes. I walked to my desk and knocked everything down. I was pissed. Why did God hate me? Why can't I just have a normal fucking life!?

Then I felt this sharp pain in my stomach. I yelled out in pain. _Oh crap that hurt. Fuck fuck fuck. What the hell? Did I just pee? _I reached down in pain to feel in between my legs. It was wet I looked at my hand and almost screamed. _Blood, oh no. Please no._

"Aunt Leslie!" I screamed so loud I swear the neighbors heard me.

"Yeah?" She asked when she opened my door.

"Blood…Baby…" I whispered. She froze and her eyes widened. That was the last thing I saw until everything went black.


	9. 9 LEAVE!

**I woke up to the sound of beeping and the feeling of emptiness. My eyes were too heavy to open so I just laid there. I felt slight pinching on my left arm so when I went to pull off whatever was on my arm I heard a gasp. I froze. I still couldn't open my eyes they hurt too much.**

"**Annette? Honey?" a familiar voice whispered.**

**I opened my eyes but closed them quickly because the bright light stung. I opened my eyes slowly this time to adjust to the light. Looking around I realized I was in a hospital room, the pinching on my arm was an IV, and my Aunt Leslie was sitting on a chair staring at me.**

"**What am I doing here?" my voice was thick with sleep.**

"**What's the last thing you remember?"**

"**Blood" I stated quickly. As soon as I said that, I instinctively touched my stomach. I froze…again.**

"**Where's my little camper?" I asked frantically with tears in my eyes. Her shoulders slumped down, that was a sign that something was wrong.**

"**No, no, no!" I yelled. "Just tell me where my baby is," I was crying now. I wasn't due for at least another two months.**

"**Babe, please calm down. You almost had a miscarriage; the doctors performed an emergency c-section. Your son is in the neonatal intensive care unit." her tears started to fall "he's so small. They also have him hooked up to all these machine because he can't breath on his own yet"**

**Those words right there let me know everything I needed to know.**

"**I'm already a failure at being a mom, and he's not even a day old yet…" I trailed off.**

"**You're not a bad mom! You were just under some stress," Leslie stated firmly.**

* * *

"**Do you want to go in there and see him?" a nurse asked while I was standing outside the window where you could see all your babies. I knew exactly which one he was before anyone told me, he was the smallest and the only one in an incubator.**

"**No thank you" I glanced at her and smiled. She walked away and left me alone to ponder about everything I've learned in the last two days. **

**One: Embry was a werewolf**

**Two: I was his soul mate**

**Three: C-sections hurt like a bitch**

**Four: My son might not live through all this**

**The last one hurt the most, he couldn't just leave like that. I lost everything for him and in return I gained him and the great life I have in La Push. The sad part was that I'm only sixteen, I'm incapable of caring for him. Especially if I was going to be in a world of supernatural beasts! I knew what I had to do. Just thinking of it hurt. Hurt so fucking much, but I loved him enough to do this.**

* * *

**While I was slowly walking back to my room, I felt a strong pull in my chest. I ignored it and laid on my bed. Aunt Leslie peeked her head into the room "Yes?" I asked.**

"**Embry's here"**

"**Send him in" I said quickly, he always made everything feel better, and I missed him. She nodded her head. A few minutes later Embry stood in the doorway silently asking if he could enter into the room. I nodded and smiled to reassure him that I wasn't mad. I patted the spot next to me on the bed letting him know that I wanted him near me. He sat down slowly making sure we weren't touching "I'm not scared of you, don't worry," I stated. He quickly looked at me and then he hugged me. I was uncomfortable because I was just recently cut open; I tried not to show him that it hurt so I hugged him back. Having him, this close felt great, I could breathe again.**

**He pulled away and looked into my eyes "How are you feeling?" his breath in my face was intoxicating. I thought about the question for a second. **

"**I don't feel anything" I shrugged my shoulders. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow questioningly.**

"**Let's put it this way… my son almost died and there's like a fifty percent chance he could still die. I feel empty, if he doesn't make it through this then I don't know what I'll do" I said bluntly.**

"**He will make it through this. Don't doubt that. He just needs a little more of a push then most kids" Embry smiled looking into my eyes. I smiled too; I wanted nothing more then to just kiss him. I missed him, I don't even know how I made it sixteen years without him in my life. I was brought back to reality when the doctor walked in to the room.**

"**Annette, we need to ask you some questions?" He had a clipboard and pen in hand. "Sir, Can you please leave?" he asked Embry. I panicked.**

"**No, uh, no. He can be here" I needed him here with me. Dr. Miller nodded.**

"**What happened yesterday that caused you to stress so much?" Embry froze next to me.**

"**Just stress from school and stuff," I answered calmly.**

"**School should not of caused this much stress. It had to be something important" Realization smacked me in the face and reminded me that Embry put me under that stress. Dr. Miller's pager went off; he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. "Excuse me, I need to take this" and he walked out of the room.**

**I felt the tears in my eyes start to fall "Embry you need to leave"**

**He hesitated "I can't just leave you like this"**

"**Leave! I cannot look at you right now! You put me under the stress that hurt both my son and I! I don't ever want to see you again! So just LEAVE!" I yelled.**

**He looked at me and I could see all the sadness in his eyes. He slowly walked out of the room but not before, he muttered 'whatever'**

* * *

**AN:AN:AN:AN:**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to write! I posted it as soon as I finished typing it, so it probably has a million mistakes in it! My depression was really bad for the past month, but while I was slowly starting to feel better I created a website for this story! So check it out! :) Pleeaasseeee.**

**wix. com/ abbyy94/ abbyy94-No spaces. Let me know what you think.**

**So the next chapter is the BIG ONE! Something to huge and unexpected is going to happen and i'm excited! I think you should let me know what you think is going to happen in a review:) If you guess right i'll send you a sneak peek into the next chapter AND i'll share my deepest darkest secret with you! I swear! -i'm putting everything on the line because i'm pretty sure you'll never guess right! so ha! :)**

**Well any hoo, review. Please?**


End file.
